


Dance with Me

by FallenSurvivor



Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [6]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some angst, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Relationships: Brea/Naia (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Dark Crystal August Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dance with Me

There was no swear, compliment, or word in any gelfling language before, now, or in the future to properly express Naia’s shock and, more powerfully, pleasure in seeing Brea. 

Her pale, lavender streaked hair was cut to above her shoulders. Oh, Thra. She should take her back to the garage and tuck her away where no one could find her or touch her, preferably in Naia’s bed. She was Naia’s Brea. 

And her Brea was leaning against the bar top, sticking her cheeky, shorts clad ass out, wiggling and rocking to whatever was on the juke box that Naia just couldn’t focus on because her fricken beautiful girlfriend. Is. Right. There!

Brea’s wings sparkled in the low lights, like jewels on a lady. Brea laughed with Kylan, what about she was unsure considering busy Saturday night. For Thra’s sake, Naia was not going to be keeping it in her pants at this rate. 

She didn’t know what she did right on Thra for this reward, but she was not going to take it for granted. No, not for a single moment. 

Naia strode and wove through the crowd until she stood just behind Brea. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Brea and rested her forearms on the bar, effectively boxing her in. As Brea started to wiggled, Naia leaned over Brea’s shoulder and pressed her lips to her Vapran’s high cheekbones. Ah, lovely, lovely girl! 

Would it be wrong of her to throw Brea over her shoulder and leave? Would it be wrong to take her lover somewhere for just them and have her way with her girl? Well, that wasn’t true. Turns out Brea had a thing about painting up Naia’s wings and- well, there was a canvas and a lot thrashing involved. 

“Oh, Naia, you scared me.” Brea squeaked even as she reached up and cupped Naia’s jaw. Naia continued to press her lips over Brea’s cheek, then down towards her neck. 

“I love the both of you, but I don’t want to see this.” Kylan stated as he set two ales in front of the girls then shooed them away. Naia took this que to spin Brea around, cradle her head, and bury her fingers in her short, soft hair. Brea giggled as Naia leaned down and pressed their lips together. However, Brea impossibly one upped Naia. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue into Naia’s mouth as she clung to her. Thra, what a woman! 

Brea pulled away and turned around to grab their ales then hip checked the Drenchen, “Take your jacket off and sit.” How could Naia deny her Vapran? She found a little wooden table with a lone chair against the wall. She hung her jacket on the back, straightened her white tank top beneath, and sat only for Brea to set their ales down and climb into Naia’s lap, where Naia needed to use both her hands on Brea’s hips to support her. 

Brea leaned down, her hands on Naia’s shoulders, and kissed the Drenchen hard. Thra, she could barely keep up with her little lover. Just last night Brea coaxed her into skinny dipping, driving too fast along the highway, and pulling her into dark little corners to kiss her sweet lips until the sun rose. 

Naia should take Brea on another ride tonight. 

Last night, Naia had driven them out from the little city to the beach. And what a wonderful decision that was. Brea ripped off her helmet that Naia forced her to wear, and dropped it into the sand as she stood shakily fro the bike. Naia took her time, parking it, kicking out the stand, unzipping her jacket, but watched as her Vapran giggled and twirled around as she tried to get her land legs beneath her. 

Then Brea dropped her shirt right over her helmet. Naia stopped everything, just sat on her motorcycle as Brea undressed on the beach and fled to the water with wild laughter and coaxing Naia along. 

“Does another ride sound nice?” Naia purred against Brea’s mouth as she squeezed gently at Brea’s form, her hips, Thra, her backside. Brea squealed into her mouth. 

“Oh, yes, yes, yes.” Each was punctuated with a peck of Brea’s lips on Naia’s before she pulled back and rested her smooth forehead against Naia’s bumpy one. Naia licked her lips as her Vapran giggled. Naia petted her most beautiful crystalline wings and rocked the chair back as her whole body cradled her Vapran against her. “Beautiful.” She whispered and was rewarded with soft lips pressed against her own.  
Brea laid her palm over Naia’s chest, “Your heart's beating fast,” She stated, and Naia covered Brea’s hand with her own. 

“Has something to beat for.” 

Brea lowered her face back to Nai-

And she was wrenched away. What the actual fuck!? Naia rolled the chair upright and stood to stare eyeball to eyeball with another Vapran. This one was a dressed police officer, her badge shone in the dim lights. The stranger’s pale hair was braided away from her face as she growled at Naia, and stood between Naia and Brea. “What in Thra is this?” That pretty badge was the only thing keeping Naia for knocking this lassywing on her ass. 

“That’s my girl you’re putting your damn hands on.” Naia puffed up her chest and moved in, Brea skittered around the woman, towards Naia, but again the woman spread her arms and wings and pushed Brea back. And that was not okay at all. 

Naia pulled her arms back and balled her fist before she punched the Vapran stranger, immediately the stranger redirected her arms and jabbed at Naia. Naia reached up and dug her fingers in the strangers hair and yanked down, dragging the bitch down as he jerked her arms back for another punch. Her fist made contact this time. 

“No, Naia, Stop!” Brea cried at Naia’s elbow, her small fingers dug in. “Please, she’s my sister.” Naia froze before a knee flew into her chest, twice. Brea was screaming again, pressing into her side and keeping Naia upright as the drenchen gasped for air. 

Naia felt hands wrap around her arms, lift her up, the cries continued around the bar as the stranger grabbed Brea. “What has gotten into you?” The stranger snapped at Brea, and Naia stumbled towards the pair of Vaprans. 

“Ge’d away from ‘er.” Naia growled as she straightened up. 

The stranger snarled back, “Not my little sister.”

Naia looked between the two pale haired vaprans. The officer had a strong jaw, but-but Naia could see the resemblance. 

What the fuck was this? “Is this true Brea?” Naia watched as her Brea’s brow wrinkled and she pressed her lips together as she nodded. “And we’re a problem?” Naia asked, but Brea did not answer. Her sister did. 

“Yes, there is a problem.” Then to Brea, “At want point did you think Mom or her advisors would let you date a criminal?” 

Brea gasped, “She’s not a criminal.” Naia pressed her lips together. 

“Brea!” She yelled over the bar, “Who is your mother?” 

Brea whimpered and her eyes were watering, “Mayor Mayrin Vilgred.” 

Oh, no way in Thra. Naia swallowed the acrid taste that coated her tongue, and some blood too. She ordered her stomach to quiet as she stared her Brea down, so small and fragile. She trembled so hard her wings shivered, but Naia would not cross to her. Not this time. How could she lie to her? How could this happen? 

Naia just grabbed her jacket and headed out of the bar, ignored Kylan’s and Hup’s and Rian’s calls for her. Ignored Brea’s cracked up little sob as she ripped her jacket on, zipped it up, and shoved the door open. 

She took her first breath in the cold shock of the outside as she crossed the lot to her Harley Motorcycle. The night covered up the dark green of her bike, but she swung her leg over and shoved the keys in. She turned them, then revved the engine. The quiet night was cut by her name repeated over and over again. Brea had rushed outside, but she was still about twenty feet away as Naia throttled her Bike and took off, pulled out of the lot ad headed down the highway towards the garage. 

Fricken Thra. How could Naia be so blind? How could she not of checked the girl out? Why would this ever work? 

Naia breezed by, faster than she ever intended, and just coasted the last mile before she slowed and pulled into the garage, to her home, and parked her bike. She cut the engine, but didn’t stand or dismount. She stared at her hand as it began to swell, but that blurred over as she quietly choked. Fat tear drops wet the back of her hand and trailed down her cheeks. She blew out a breath, but when she sucked in her next breath, her scraping inhale let her spiral. 

How could all this happen? She pressed her other hand over her mouth, to catch any noises she made as she cried. 

Something rested on her shoulder and she was slowly forced to her right, into the warm body of another gelfling. Naia sniffled and sobbed against her brother’s chest as he petted her back and hushed her. For a long time. A very long time. Her eyes hurt and her face was swollen and her mouth was dry, but otherwise, thankfully, she was still alive. 

She took his hand and showed him everything, and he helped her inside the garage, passed the engineering bay where Pemma, Onica, and Tae were hard at work putting together a camaro. She was guided to the back, where bunks and cots were set up, then further to her room behind her office. Gurjin sat on her on the bed, pulled off her shoes and left to get her water, but Naia didn’t wait for him to return, just rolled dover into her bed and dived into her pillow. 

And she just-she couldn’t go to bed. Not with this terrible ache in her chest. She curled up, and heaved a sigh and –  
.  
.  
.  
“Naia,” Gurjin jostled her, “Naia, wake up, the cops are here.” Oh, What! No way! Naia groaned as she sat up and grabbed for her offered boots, shoving her feet in before she jumped up. 

Naia grabbed the file on her desk. Her crew doesn’t steal and every other week the cops were here to verify her current property or client’s property. She merely had legal license plate numbers and registrations to wave at the cops as she yelled at them. 

Gurjin followed her to the front, to where only Onica was, cleaning her tools, her closing ritual. However, Naia could tell that Onica was only using the tools to look busy, eying the police officer infront of her. The Officer took off her hat and turned arou- No way. 

Naia looked around. She could grab a pipe and- 

“Do you really like Brea?” 

Ugh, what a ridiculous question. “Course I love her.” Naia rested her hand on her hips, “What’s it to you?” 

The officer scoffed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a key between two pinched fingers. She showed it to Naia before she tossed it the five feet to the Drenchen. “Just, go be with her. She’s been crying her eyes out since you stormed out of Hup’s.” 

Naia stilled, as her heart beat slowed and became heavy. Ah, her poor Brea. “So, what?” This seemed to surprise the strang-no, Brea’s sister.

“So, go calm her down, make her less sad.” She waved here hand, “I will arrest you if you don’t.” 

Naia shook her head, “On what grounds?” 

“Assualting an officer of the law.” She lifted her chin and stared right back at Naia. “So, please, head on over to see her. Please.” 

Naia took a long, deep breath in. 

.  
.  
.

Onica shifted in her seat, again. “Can you just stop moving!” Naia hissed from beside her, but Onica huffed and lifted her hands up. 

“Kinda hard with these on.” She showed of the silver handcuffs, identical to the ones that Naia also wore. Naia wasn’t sure how, but the officer had launched herself at Naia and gotten her on the ground before she really knew what happened. Cuffs went on and she was read rights as she was dragged to the back of the police car. 

However, Naia did not expect Onica to sneak up behind the Officer and slap her across the face. Thra, Naia never seen Onica raise her voice, much less enter a physical altercations. However, she was cuffed and shoved next to Naia. And off they went, driving down the road quickly with the police lights flashing and lighting up the landscape. 

Naia just had to ask, “So, what’s mommy mayor going to do when I start parading her daughter around again?” 

The officer hissed, her ear twitched, “I will take care of my mother, you just-“ she waved her hand, “Just make my sister stop crying.” Naia’s ears drooped. 

“How? I can’t stay with her. If you mother’s the mayor, Thra she hates my family, tried to get rid of us on more than on occasion.” She has been trying to get rid of their little gang as part of her platform since the beginning. 

“I’ll take care of her.” Brea’s sister stated again as they pulled up in front of Brea’s apartment building and the lights shut off. Naia was dragged out, she looked back at Onica only for a moment as she was taken away. 

Onica leaned out and said, “I’ll handle the po-po, you get the girl.”  
Naia was pushed through the marbled lobby, up three flights of stairs and towards the last door on the left. She knew this route, has stumbled up it with a little vapran in her arms, against her lips before. 

She was shoved face first into the heavy wood door as keys were forced into the lock and twisted. Naia heard the bolt slid away through the door before it fell away and both nearly collapsed into the apartment and- 

Loud sobs racked through the apartment, coming from the back. Thra, it’s been hours since Naia left Brea. “She’s going to make herself sick.” Naia growled as she clenched her hands and started pulling at the chains on her wrists. 

“She already has.” But the officer was already unlocking the cuffs with tiny keys. “If you try to walk away, if you don’t calm her down. I will charge you to the fullest extent of the law. And that other girl too.” 

“And if I do calm her down.” 

“I’ll drop it all.” Then she left, slammed the door behind her and left Naia in a dark apartment where near wailing bled through the walls. Oh, Brea. Naia’s heart picked up the pace and her throat tightened as her stomach clenched. There was so much to talk though, but Naia was too tired to talk. She shuffled towards the back, around Brea’s pink couch and to her bedroom door. 

Naia stood there, listening to her sob, but, Thra what should she say? Sorry for freaking out because your mom’s a total bitch whose tried to arrest several members of my family and attempted to shut down my garage and will never accept our relationship? 

She sighed and reached up to knock on the wood, but she couldn’t bring herself to rap her knuckles there. Naia took several steps back, turned around and shoved her hands in her pockets. She pulled out her phone and opened it, swiping around, passed her contacts list and straight to her music selection. 

Did Brea have a stereo system? Yes. Did Naia know how to work it? Heck no. Instead she tapped on the song she wanted, cranked the volume on her phone all the way up, and set it on the end table next to the couch. Naia pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the chair nearby.

The sweet jazz started with a long high note before falling into a nice jaunty tune, she remembered when her own mother made her play that when she was young. She hated it because it was hard, but she loved it because she could. 

The sobs quieted and the door clicked, then slid open, but Naia only met Brea’s shadow she had not yet entered the moonlight of the living room. She noted how Brea leaned against the door frame. “Hey.” Naia whispered, “Do you wanna dance with me?” 

Brea crossed the space quickly where Naia caught her, pressed her little Vapran against her chest. 

“I’ve got you.” Naia hummed and rocked her side to side. Brea hugged Naia around her neck. Naia tightened her arms on her as she trembled and pressed her wet face into Naia’s gills. 

They stayed like that for a long time, one jazz song rolled into a blues romp, then another saxophone heavy song, but Naia was in no hurry, not when Brea was here and warm and small and trembling. Naia swallowed several times and kept assuring her, and herself, that she was not leaving again. 

Naia reached back, pulled at Brea’s arm and eventually captured her hand to bring to Naia’s chest, where her heart was thumping away, reminding her not to be stupid. Brea just swayed with Naia and stared at her hand over Naia. 

“Still have something to beat for?” 

“Yes.”

“Is it me?” Brea’s whisper quivered and cracked. 

Naia lowered her voice, “Yes.” She reached out and cupped Brea’s cheek and lifted her head to kiss her properly. She started small, just gentle presses against Brea’s dusty rose petal lips, but this all grew into more. Sharper, more firm, all determined movements.

“You’re mine.” Naia whispered between heavy breathes against her mouth, “My Brea.” Brea nodded but brought her lips back to Naia and clung to her so much tighter. “I’m not leaving.” 

Ever.


End file.
